song fic we malo Y SI de Amr Diab
by Jari Grandchester
Summary: bueno esta canción me encanta es exacto lo que terry debió decirle a candy en esa horrible noche de invierno que todas las que amamos a terry odiamos


_**HISTORIA CON EL AFAN DE ENTRETENER SIN FINES DE LUCRO**_

WE MALO (Y SI)

We malo law lela tohna b'eed w sebna kole el nas

ana ya habibi hases be hob gedeed maleeny dah el ehsas

wana hena ganby aghla el nas

ana ganby ahla el nas

_y si una noche nos vamos lejos dejando todo atrás_

_mi vida estoy sintiendo un amor nuevo y diferente, me has llenado de sensaciones_

_y aquí estoy con la persona más valiosa_

_y aquí a mi lado tengo a la persona mas hermosa_

Después de hablar con Susana, Candy salió de la habitación con una decisión tomada, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella cerrando los ojos, tomando la fuerza y el valor que necesitaba para lo que iba a hacer.....

terry la vió cuando salía y observó cada uno de sus movimientos, se dió cuenta lo mucho que candy estaba sufriendo, no es justo! - pensaba – yo la amo! no quiero separarme de ella – pensaba con tristeza, pudo ver como lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de candy mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la vió limpiarse las lagrimas, fué en ese momento que reaccionó y se encaminó a su encuentro.......

candy, necesito hablar contigo – dijo Terry con decisión pero con el sufrimiento patente en su voz

lo siento terry pero, se me hace tarde – respondió candy lo mas serena que pudo

tarde? -- dijo terry con temor sí, tomaré el último tren a chicago y debo darme prisa – contestó con una sonrisa fingida pero con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Por favor candy – le dijo con la tristeza y la súplica presentes en sus verdiazules ojos

no terry, lo siento – le dijo, lo siento terry pero así será más difícil de lo que ya es – pensaba -- y empezó a correr y a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura y la detenía casi al final de las escaleras y le hablaba al oído.

We malo law lela tohna b'eed w sebna kole el nas

ana ya habibi hases be hob gedeed maleeny dah el ehsas

wana hena ganby aghla el nas

ana ganby ahla el nas

_y si una noche nos vamos lejos dejando todo atrás_

_mi vida estoy sintiendo un amor nuevo y diferente, me has llenado de sensaciones_

_y aquí estoy con la persona más valiosa_

_y aquí a mi lado tengo a la persona mas hermosa_

candy, por favor, no quiero perderte, todavía podemos hacer algo, te prometo que no dejaré desamparada a susana, y si tu te vas yo me voy contigo, a chicago a londres o donde sea que tu vayas, me iré contigo dejando todo atrás, candy desde que te conocí me di cuenta que eras diferente y por eso empecé a snetir por ti algo más que una amistad era un sentimiento nuevo y diferente, que me ha llenado de un sin fin de sensciones hasta ahora desconocidas para mí.

Te...terry... yo – dios mío por que es tan díficil, terry el chico que amo – no, no puedes susana te necesita_-- _decía candy más para convencerse a sí misma

no candy, aquí entre mis brazos tengo a la persona mas valiosa para mí, a la persona mas hermosa no sólo en el exterior, también de alma.

habibi lela ta'ala nensa feha el gerah

tala gowa hodny wertah

di lela teswa kol el hayah

w maly gherak

w lola hobbak ha'eesh lemeen

habibi gaya agmal seneen

w kol mada tehla el hayah

_mi amor ven esta noche y olvidemos el pasado_

_ven, quedate entre mis brazos_

_esta noche vale por toda una vida  
_

_tu eres todo lo que tengo_

_y si no puedo tener tu amor para que vivir_

_corazón los años mas hermosos estan por venir_

_y la vida será cada vez mas bella_

por favor candy date una oprtunidad y damela a mi también, ven conmigo candy olvidemos lo pasado – terry sintió como candy se relajaba, deshizo con cuidado el abrazo la tomó de la mano y la encaminó a la salida, candy estaba conmocionada no creyó que terry fuera a decirle todas esas cosas tan hermosas solo se dejó guiar por él, tomaron el auto de terry y la llevo a su departamento, ya en el se acomodaron en un sofá, candy había estado en silencio todo el camino, trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido desde el accidente de susana, las palabras de terry y la promesa que le había hecho a esta, fué entonces que reaccionó........

terry.... debo irme, ella te salvó la vida!, yo yo le prometí que me iría!, que me haría a un lado! – decía candy casi al punto de las lagrimas

no candy, no dejaré que te vayas – dijo con determinación – de que me sirve si no tengo tu amor, ¿¡de que me sirve vivir si no voy a estar contigo!, candy yo siempre he estado solo, sin familia, con un padre al que no le importo y una madre a la que apenas conozco, tu eres la persona que abrió las puertas de mi corazón, eres lo único que tengo candy, sin ti no vale la pena el haber sobrevivido ese día en el teatro, lo primero que pensé ese día era que iba a morir sin haberte dicho que.. que.. TE AMO candy, te amo y me niego a vivir sin tí, por que si este era nuestro destino hubiera sido mejor no conocerte, porque creeme es peor conocer el amor y la felicidad y ver como te es arrebatada que nunca haberlo conocido, porque antes aunque no era feliz al menos sabía como vivir y ahora......dime como hago para seguir sin tí, no puedo y no quiero, tengo la esperanza de que los mejores momentos de mi vida están por venir, pero.....solo si estoy a tu lado...... mirame candy y dime que no me amas como yo te amo...

habibi lela ta'ala nensa feha el gerah

tala gowa hodny wertah

di lela teswa kol el hayah

w maly gherak

w lola hobbak ha'eesh lemeen

habibi gaya agmal seneen

w kol mada tehla el hayah

_mi amor ven esta noche y olvidemos el pasado_

_ven, quedate entre mis brazos_

_esta noche vale por toda una vida  
_

_tu eres todo lo que tengo_

_y si no puedo tener tu amor para que vivir_

_corazón los años mas hermosos estan por venir_

_y la vida será cada vez mas bella_

te...terry yo no – en ese momento el mundo dejó de existir para terry, candy no lo amaba ya nada le importaba, bajó la cabeza, las lagrimas empezaban a asomarse y no quería que ella lo viera llorar, candy se dió cuenta de que terry estaba sufriendo y se regañó por no poder hablar claramente, le tomó el rostro con sus manos y lo levantó para que la mirara....

terry yo no quiero irme, -- habló finalmente -- porque eres la persona más importate en mi vida, si algo te hubiera ocurrido, si hubieras..... -- candy no quería pensarlo y mucho menos decirlo -- no se que habría pasado conmigo, no habría podido soportar el dolor de perderte, pensé que si me iba las cosas serían más fáciles para tí, me dí cuenta que te costaba trabajo tomar una decision por que..... no me hablaste sobre el accidente y pensé en aliviar tu sufrimiento tomando la decisión yo, no quería presionarte, quería que fueras feliz anuque no fuera conmigo – dijo candy con la voz entre cortada

candy jamás podría ser feliz sin ti – le dijo terry con seguridad en sus palabras y viendola a los ojos

ahora lo sé y.. también sé que yo tampoco sería feliz sin tí porque......TE AMO y no quiero vivir separada de ti – finalmente había sido sincera con él y con ella misma, había dicho la verdad que guardaba su corazón.

habibi elmes edaya ashan asada eli ana feh

yama kan nefsy aablak baalee zaman

khalas w hahlam leh

mana hena ganby aghla el nas

ana ganby a7la el nas

_amor...toma mis manos para saber si no estoy soñando y creer que de verdad estas conmigo  
_

_ojalá nos hubieramos encontrado antes, te esperaba desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo  
_

_hoy es verdad ya no hay necesidad de soñar_

_porque aquí estoy, con la persona mas importante  
_

_y aquí a mi lado tengo a mas hermosa, la mas preciosa_

candy! Mi amor! -- le dijo con emoción mientras la tomaba de las manos – dime por favor que es verdad lo que me acabas de decir, dime que.... no estoy soñando.

Si terry, es verdad, te amo y voy a luchar contigo para que estemos juntos – le dijo candy al tiempo que lo abrazaba – en el pasado hubo muchas ocasiones en que no nos encontramos, cuando yo llegaba tu ya te habías ido, de modo que no pudimos reencontrarnos ni siquiera el día que fuiste de gira a chicago y esos instantes que pude verte a lo lejos mientras el tren avanzaba sirvieron para darme cuenta que mis sentimientos habían cambiado – terry soltó el abrazo confundido y la tomó de los hombros mirandola a los ojos – habían cambiado porque me di cuenta que te amaba más que cuando dejaste el colegio, y terry.... hoy que llegué a tiempo y pude encontrarte me quedaré a tu lado, ya no tendremos que soñar.

habibi elmes edaya ashan asada eli ana feh

yama kan nefsy aablak baalee zaman

khalas w hahlam leh

mana hena ganby aghla el nas

ana ganby a7la el nas

_amor...toma mis manos para saber si no estoy soñando y creer que de verdad estas conmigo  
_

_ojalá nos hubieramos encontrado antes, te esperaba desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo  
_

_hoy es verdad ya no hay necesidad de soñar_

_porque aquí estoy, con la persona mas importante  
_

_y aquí a mi lado tengo a mas hermosa, la mas preciosa  
_

mi hermosa candy ya no soñaremos – tomo su rostro con las manos mientras acercaba su rostro, lo que iba a hacer lo había deseado desde que la había recogido en la estación, pero ahora ya no había motivos para contenerse, así que sin más tomó los labios de candy con los suyos, delicadamente como si de una flor se tratara, suavemente los fué envolviendo, saboreando y succionandolos con toda la ternura que ella le inspiraba, para candy era hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo, no era como el beso que le había robado en escocia, este beso era diferente por una sencilla razón, ahora sabía y tenía la certeza que amaba a ese hombre más que a sí misma, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y también sabía lo mucho que deseaba ese beso, por lo que con toda la inexperiencia que poseía, pero con la seguridad de saberse amada correspodió el beso, terry sintió que el mundo de girar al sentir como ella correspondía y colocaba los brazos en su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello, dios! Lo estaba volviendo loco, se separó de sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello, candy no sabía que era todo eso que estaba sintiendo pero quería que continuara, sin querer lanzó un pequeño gemido, terry volvió a besarla mientras recorría su espalda, candy bajó los brazos y empezó a acariciar el pecho y los hombrps bien formados de terry, de pronto sintió como terry acariciaba su seno, experimentó una oleada de sensaciones de las cuales quería tener más, y así continúo el ritual más antiguo desde la fundación del mundo que se lleva acabo entredos personas que se aman, con el cuál cerraban el amargo episodio vivido, teniendo la certeza de que estaban haciendo lo correcto para lograr la felicidad del ser amado, lo cuál era lo más importante para cada uno, más importante que cualquier promesa, compromiso, responsabilidad o deber, ya que mientras haya vida todas las cosas pueden solucionarse y estando juntos lo harían.

habibi lela ta'ala nensa feha el gerah

tala gowa hodny wertah

di lela teswa kol el hayah

w maly gherak w lola hobbak ha'eesh lemeen

habibi gaya agmal seneen

w kol mada tehla el hayah

_mi amor ven esta noche y olvidemos el pasado_

_ven, quedate entre mis brazos_

_esta noche vale por toda una vida  
_

_tu eres todo lo que tengo_

_y si no puedo tener tu amor para que vivir_

_corazón los años mas hermosos estan por venir_

_y la vida será cada vez mas bella_

acostados en la cama, abrazados, felices por haber hecho lo correcto los sorprendió la mañana...............

buenos días pecas – le habló terry después de despertarla con un apasionado beso

buenos días malcriado – le respondió con la sonrisa que tenía solo para él

no puedo creer que te quedaras conmigo! – dijo terry mientras la abrazaba

jaja eso es porque no me quedé contigo, solo retrasamos nuestro viaje – le dijo al oído

¿¡como!,¿¡ no te quedarás! – le dijo incrédulo e irritado casi enojado, separandola un poco

no, ¿te olvidaste que dijiste que irías conmigo a chicago? -- dijo candy un tanto divertida y con fingido reproche, mientras se soltaba de él

claro que no se me ha olvidado y sí me iré contigo hoy mismo, después volveré y arreglaré todo, no quiero arriesgarme a que te arrepientas – le dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo y la besaba con pasión dando inició a esa nueva forma de amar que candy había conocido con el chico que amaba, el hombre de su vida, con el que aprendería y conocería la felicidad. Porque de algo estaban seguros nada ni nadie los haría desistir de que necesitan su amor para vivir, que son todo lo que tienen, y que los años mas hermosos de sus vidas seran los que pasarán juntos, haciendoles ver el mundo mas bello.

habibi lela ta'ala nensa feha el gerah

tala gowa hodny wertah

di lela teswa kol el hayah

w maly gherak w lola hobbak ha'eesh lemeen

habibi gaya agmal seneen

w kol mada tehla el hayah

_mi amor ven esta noche y olvidemos el pasado_

_ven, quedate entre mis brazos_

_esta noche vale por toda una vida  
_

_tu eres todo lo que tengo_

_y si no puedo tener tu amor para que vivir_

_corazón los años mas hermosos estan por venir_

_y la vida será cada vez mas bella_

_**F I N**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE A MI ME ENCANTA LA CANCION**_

_**WE MALO**_

_**AMR DIAB ES UN CANTANTE EGIPCIO, SUS CANCIONES SON HERMOSAS CUANDO TENGAN TIEMPO ESCUCHENLO, ESTA Y TAMALLY MAAK, SADA´NI KHALASS SON DE LAS BALADAS MIS FAVORITAS, TAMBIEN YA NOUR EL AIN, EL ALEM ALLAH EN FIN TODAS ME GUSTAN PERO LES RECOMIENDO AMPLIAMENTE ESTAS JEJE NOS VEMOS PRONTO**_

_**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO MI OTRO FIC**_

_**UN BESO**_

_**BYE**_


End file.
